DILEMMA
by Kishi Kaulitz
Summary: A dilemma is a problem offering at least two solutions or possibilities...would there be any for this?
1. BUSINESS PARTY

CHAPTER 1: BUSINESS PARTY

"Do you see something that you like?" Bill asked his brother on having noticed him something absent-minded.

"Oh yeah! There…a very pretty blonde with a good body! Only a minute ago, she was laughing with her friends while they were observing me" Tom answered him.

"I believe that already I saw her" commented Bill. "All the girls of this party must be daughters of the associates and that".

It was nine and something of the night, and though the boys thought that this one would be a "business party" full of old and boring guys, the place had a good environment. The four were enjoying the panorama filled of girls who were there just for them.

"Lucas, I'll be right back" the blue-eyed whispered to his ear. " I'm going to say hi to Mr. Jost and to Mr. Ebel ".

"Ok" the handsome young man said to her going back to the debate on economy, which had been established by other gentlemen.

While David and Benjamin were pleasantly conversing and laughing, the young woman approached them a bit nervous.

"Excuse me" she interrupted them. "I just wanted to say hi"

"Hello!... Belle, right?" asked David.

"That's right. Belle Hartmann" she affirmed him. "Also I wanted to thank you, for giving me this opportunity …"

"Oh no, please. Mr. Hartmann said to us that you were a very intelligent girl and that we would not regret" Benjamin expounded her.

"Well, I know that my uncle Franz insisted you very much, but I promise you that I will not defraud you" assured them the blue-eyed.

"We will trust in you, but in addition remember that you will not be alone" David indicated her.

"That's right. We like to work as a team" Ben commented.

"Thank you very much. They are very cordial words. I will remind them" Belle said to them.

Mr. Hartmann is one of the most influential associates of the company and he's been asking for a long time to the management of Tokio Hotel if they could grant to his niece, to be employed at the team. Because of so much obstinacy, Jost and Ebel decided to give the girl a tryout time.

On her side, Belle is a girl from the city, raised in a family not as wealthy as his uncle, but very well-off. She always dedicated herself to her studies and for that, managed to finish a career at her 19 years of life.

"I noticed that you have been observing me the whole party" Tom said to the blonde taking in his hands a cup of champagne.

"I'm sorry" she answers him between giggles "I couldn't help it".

"For sure" he says offering her a cup. "And your name was?"

"Emily" she answers accepting the drink.

"Emily … I am Tom" the guitarist says proceeding to drink from his cup.

"Obviously" the blonde tells him smiling flirtingly.

Lucas Kleppner was watching intently the sweet blue-eyed talking with delight to one of his old friends. The young woman developed herself perfectly in this type of events and it was one of the qualities he liked more about her.

"You are so funny!" she exclaimed laughing. "It's difficult to believe that you are one of Lucas' best friends. He can be so serious at times …"

"Well, when we were younger we were in the habit of doing many pranks. But he always ended in trouble with his dad …" narrated the blond one while both of them laughed, without caring the looks of the older ladies.

"Are you making fun of me?" Lucas' voice was listened among the laughs.

"He was only telling what you were in the habit of doing years ago" Belle answered him.

"Don't believe everything he says to you" commented the young man smiling. "When you want to, I'll take you to your house, ok?"

"Ok, just a few more minutes" she answered him.

Two hours later, the people began to leave and the environment began to go down. For the luck of the bored guitarist, Emily's family was also leaving and it was time of the farewell.

"So bad… I have to go" the girl informed him.

"Yes … so bad" the boy said searching for the others with his eyes.

"Tom, I would like to keep in contact. A telephonic number or an e-mail address? Maybe we could hang out … what do you say?" she asked him.

"I don't know. We have a lot of work in these moments … Why don't you give me your numbre and I call you" the guitarist proposed her.

"Perfect!" exclaimed the blonde with enthusiasm.

Without waiting any more time, Tom went looking for the boys and more sooner than later, they left to rest to the hotel where they were lodging.


	2. SAPPHIRES

CHAPTER 2: SAPPHIRES

The 19-year-old girl waits patiently in the corridor, while she listens to the voices of the boys inside the lounge. She has managed to recognize the voice of each one of them, who are having a conversation about nothing in especial.

"Belle, what are you doing out here?"

David Jost's voice took out the young woman of her thoughts, who turned around to stay in front of him.

"I was waiting for you" she answered a bit surprised and embarrassed.

"But you should have waited for me inside … well, let's go in" the man indicated her.

TOM'S P.O.V

Finally David has arrived, but … he is not alone? I see a nervous girl come in with him. I don't think I've seen her before, of course I would remember her. I already feel my lips turning into a smirk.

"Hey boys! She is the person we talked you about" David reveals.

"Belle Hartmann. Nice to meet you" the girl says bowing with her head, what made her straight black hair move frontward her face.

Yeah that's right, this girl Belle, is an exquisite young woman of black hair, shoulder length; her skin looks like delicate porcelain and the fine details of her face makes her look very alike a doll.

"Hello!" The four of us greet her.

"It's a pleasure" my brother outshined with a smile.

And with one of her own, she exposes her succulents crimson lips and her pink cheeks get accentuated. What more have captivated me are the beautiful sapphires that she has as eyes.

"Wow! She is much younger than I had in mind" Georg commented "How old are you?"

I can see that the question troubled her a bit. "Nineteen…But please, do not judge me yet" she answered in a very sweet way.

The request seemed a bit lovely to us, but even so, Georg excused himself and he and David assured her that nobody would do it.

Taking seat, David and … well, Bill they started explaining her how was working all the stuff of our advertising and to expose certain ideas that we had in mind. Unlike me, she was very concentrated in the meeting … well, I was also concentrated, but in other things.

NORMAL P.O.V

On having finished the meeting, the manager moved left to solve other matters, but Belle remained other ten minutes to socialize and to interact a bit with the boys. During this time, they commented her that they were surprised for working with a person of their age and that at the same time; the situation was filling them with enthusiasm.

"I believe that it is time for me to leave" the black-haired reported.

"Allow me to accompany you to the exit" the guitarist said getting up also.

They both fixed looks and none was doing attempt of moving. "…thank you, but you shouldn't bother. I know the way" Belle told him with a challenging look.

"It is not any bother" Tom indicated her with a smile in his lips "On the contrary. It would be a pleasure".

On having come to the exit of that building, the night had already empowered the time and all the people who were there when they entered, were not anymore. Belle thanked the boy for accompanying her and just in the moment when she was leaving to look for her car, he stopped her taking hold of her hand.

"Would you like to go to a party with us?" asked Tom when he got her full attention "you know…to have some fun".

"Leave me help you get this clear" the girl answered him freeing her hand "I am here to work, not to have fun".

"Come on! That way we could get to know better and maybe…" began the blond guy, but got interrupted by the blue-eyed.

"Allow me to explain it again. I am not here to know anybody … Tomas Kaulitz …I am here to work" the black-haired indicated him.

"No lassie had rejected me that way before" the guitarist said to her placing a hand on his head.

"What do you think you are, eh? Only because you are this little rock star does not give you the right to behave as a real **Arschgesicht**…don't get confused with me. I'm warning you!" the furious girl indicated him.

The truth is that Miss Hartmann had confused the words of the Young man, who innocently, used "lassie" as a synonym for lady. So then, Belle continued her way leaving behind a stupidly grinning Tom.

"Wow…who is that girl?!" Tom asked the nothing after a deep sigh.


	3. IT DOESN'T MATTER SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND

CHAPTER 3: IT DOESN'T MATTER SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND

It was a perfect morning to be at home, it was cold and the sun was barely shining.

"Please, go with the make up artists!" the voice of an assistant was listened while she walked from corner to corner.

Even if it was the perfect morning to be sleeping at home, they had to work. In this occasion they were in a photo shoot, which would be base for publicity. The good humor did company them, while they were trying to deal with pressure.

"Good morning miss" Tom said smirking when Belle entered the place.

"Good morning to all" the girl said without directing her glance towards him. This just made him smirk even wider.

Before the boy said another thing, the black-haired was required to solve a situation, nevertheless… the day was not over yet.

One hour later, it was time for a break and the guitarist took advantage of the instance to approach the blue eyed.

"I found this outside and immediately thought of something…" Tom said to the blackhead with a rose in hand "… that I had to show this rose, how incredibly beautiful you are".

Belle had a small weakness for roses, so as very pretentious as the situation seemed, that flower disallowed her from saying what she wished to shout Tom in the face.

"Are you always so serious?" asked the one with the dreadlocks coming a little bit closer to her. "…The rose is for you".

"… Thanks" said the girl without being able to deny the pretty gift.

In a bold movement, Tom caressed her hand like who caresses a baby. "Your hand is so silky… just as this rose".

"Don't do that" Belle warned him in spite of the chill that was running through her spine at his touch.

When the shoot ended, Tom went back with the the blue-eyed, while the gang observed from certain distance. Without knowing what to expect, the boy continued with his same game.

"Hey Tom!" called Benjamin "I do not believe that her boyfriend likes you to be saying those things to her".

The boy approached the group that laughed at him in a burlesque way. "What did you say Ben?"

"Belle has a boyfriend" responded Ebel with a smile drawn in his face "forget it Tom".

"And who might he be?" insisted with curiosity.

"Lucas Kleppner" responded Benjamin again.

"Who the hell is that?" Tom asked when not recognizing the name. The other 3 were laughing at his obstinacy.

"He is the only son of the owner of an attorneys' important company and therefore, future inheritor of the one" the manager explained trying not to laugh at the blond's face.

"The photographies will be ready in a couple of days" Belle interrupted them "we could meet next week".

"That would be fine" Ebel said to her. Without anything else to do, the girl said goodbye to all and left the studio.

A few days later, the Tokio Hotel guys came to the company, ready for the meeting with the advertising team. On having arrived, miss Hartmann was already present. While the others went to search for a coffee, Tom came closer to the pretty black-haired.

"Hello Belle" he said to her caressing her hair. "My eyes have been protesting against me all these days because they have not seen you".

"Tomas! I thought that you had understood what Benjamin said to you last time" the blue eyed commented trying not to tremble before his touch.

"I understood perfectly" he answered grinning.

"Let's not waste time" she indicated "let's begin with the meeting".

This way then, they started working with the proposal the young woman had brought, checking it detailed. During this time, Tom and Belle were exchanging looks every once in a while and though the girl was trying to avoid the effect of his smile, it was too late, because her eyes did not want to see another thing that were not those lips.

Given for finished the meeting, they were waiting at the corridor meanwhile people were serving the food. The guitarist tried to come closer to her again, but saw himself interrupted by the embrace of a blonde girl.

"Hello Tom! It's been a long time" the girl said to him.

"Hi…" he greeted taking a pause to try to remember the name that matched her face.

"Emily!" A woman shouted.

"Just a minute" the blonde said to the woman.

"… Emily. Yes, time has passed" commented the boy.

On having seen that Belle was observing them from the door, Tom took hold of the girl's waist without taking his stare off from the black-haired's eyes. Belle, without knowing the reason, got upset seeing them in such situation.

While the conversation was moving ahead, both were getting more demonstrative, up to the point in which the one of the dreadlocks leant to kiss Emily's cheek very close to her lips, never untying his eyes from those sapphires.

"We'll meet then" finished the blonde with her goodbyes.

"Why that face?" Tom asked the publicist after Emily was gone.

"Is she one of your 'lassies'?" She asked him frowning.

With another of his typical smirks, the guitarist stepped forward to enter to the lounge again, but stopped for an instant next to her.

"That was also for you" he whispered her sensually to the ear, causing her a mixture of sensations.

**A/N: IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS, I THINK I WON'T CONTINUE THIS. NEITHER MY OTHER STORY: LOVE COMES WITHOUT WARNING...**


End file.
